LAPD
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when an orphan girl from NYC is adopted by some nice folks in LA? What happens when the one person's opinion she cares about finds out what her adoption family is all about? And about the ties she had? DeexRyo ON HOLD NOT FORGOTTEN!


Chapter 1 Waaayyy to much love to go around

"This is such a bummer man."

"Shut up."

"No. We have to work with sexist pigs who will only oogle at us." The girl by the window rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I had us dress this way? So they will cooperate a whole lot more."

"I still can't believe we had to fly from LA to NYC. Damn their a whole lot dangerous than we are!"

"Shut up before I toss you out the vehical."

"I can't believe the dogs from the LAPD are coming here! On our turf!" Dee slamed down another file on his desk. Ryo had to deal with him, like this, for the past week. His mood only seemed to get fouler as the days ticked by. And the pitiful seduction acts he put on, would only take Dee's mind off the problem for so long. Not the Dee didn't mind his lovers timid acts.... Rose also didn't seem to be to happy either. But at least he was controlling his anger better. The very few people that were in the area were slowly but surely vacating the area. This was going to get very messy very quick. Especially when the LAPD came. When Dee finally sat down, still fuming, Ryo stood next to him. Only to find himself in his lovers lap. A faint blush covered his cheecks, he should have known better. Dee wrapped his arms around his lover and nuzzled his neck, "If I behave you'll make it up to me, right?" Ryo sighed. But if it got him to be nice, and not hostile, or at least some where in between. It couldn't hurt. Not that he didn't mind making love with this arrigant hot head. Dee stole a quick kiss before he forced Ryo up. He looked at the clock, "They'll be here in a few minutes."

The girl by the window was banging her head on the window, "I soooo told you to slow down. But do you listen to me? No! And god damn it I thought my driving was horrid! Yours is like the beginning of a horror movie!" The few guys that were in the van rolled their eyes, one with the blond hair said, "Kat I think everyone in this vehical knows how netrocious your driving is. She just sped. You sped, make your own road rules, with or without your lights on, and at least she doesn't think driving on the side walk is legal."

"John, I do that once, and you can't leave that alone can you?" She heard a snicker, "You didn't do it once! You've done it several times!" She got a peeved look on her face, "Anyone want to live? Or remain alive, will shut the hell up!" Kat scrambled up front, she knew how to flirt, "How much longer?"

"I have to verify with the LAPD that you really are police officers." No one ever sensored her thoughts, after all, no one could hear them, 'Fuck off and bite me.' He disappeared, "Liz move."

"Say wha?"

"I'm getting us out of this." Liz gave Kat a look that told her hell would freeze when she believed her. "Look. The sooner we get this problem solved, the sooner we can go the hell home." Liz did want to go home as soon as possible, "Alright. Fine. Promise you won't do anything to and overly illegal."

"Promise." They switched seats. And when that happened, she's put the pedal to the metal. Literally.

Dee held up a picture of a girl, and looked at her name, 'Couldn't be her.' Ryo looked at him, "Dee what is it?"

"Nothing." He put back the picture in the folder. They'd be there in a few minutes, from what they had been told. But what they hadn't expected were sounds of screeching wheels and sirens. And doors slamming.

"Run damn it! Run!"

"Kat out of all of the illegal-"

"Oh shut the fuck up and run!"

"I have to agree-"

"Adam it makes no difference if we have bullets in us!" They ran into the station and began to block the door with desks and anything else they could get their hands on. Everyone came out to see what the ruckess was about, "The commisoner will have kittens when he hears what you did!"

"Oh I've done worse!"

"We're cops! We're supposed to abid by the rules Kat!"

"Shut up and keep grabbing!" They had a nice pile in front of the door, "Let's see them get through that."

"Katrazia Unavargia I should have known." Kat turned around, and held out her arms, "Rosie! Give Kitty Kat a hug!"

"I never thought I would say this, but out of any one I know, you deserve your sheild to be taken."

"Oh. Now that is cold. So what if I have a record?"

"Your record is longer than Dee's and J.J.'s records put together. Hell, put anyone who has a record together and yours would still be longer." She shrugged, "Haven't been voted off the island yet." Than she saw someone she hadn't seen in awhile. And they had left on bad terms as well. She glared, "Dee Dee."

"Psyco that can't read." She took out her earrings, "Oh it is so go time."

"Like I would fight a deslexic retard like you." He saw a vein pop up on her forehead, "I'm going to make you regret those words."

"How?"

"One word. And it begins with P."

"You wouldn't."

"Who are you trying to kid Dee Dee?" Liz looked at her, "You know him?"

"You know how I was adopted? Know the reason why?"

"No." She looked at her, "Mommy dear was a crack whore. Sold me to some drug dealers. Luckily they still had some humanity left, and turned me over to the authorties. Of course they didn't stick around. And I wound up where only god to save my soul. And than I met that lump of lard." He glared at her, "Why I'm going to-"

"Forget I'm a good actor Dee? Why do you think I'm still around. One moment I can act like a moronic two bit blond, next moment blow someone's brains out. Because I can act it Dee. Don't make me use my acting ability against you." He clutched his hands, Ryo put a calming hand on him, "Dee, remember." He glared at his lover. Rose felt a migrane coming on, "Why did your chief send you?" She scratched her head, "I don't know really. Well than again it could be one of two posibilities, one, I violated nearly every single rule of road to get the fucker that shot at me. Two, he was fed up and decided to send me here."

"You and me will have a talk."

"Pfff! And I would listen to you why?"

She held out her hand as she was being fined for all the rules she had broken, "And that covers all the stop lights you ran. And this is for driving up on the side walk, and this is for-" And he kept going and going. Didn't they know she wasn't going to pay? If she did it would be three decades from now. Rose was silently begging for a quick death. With her around, it was going to be quite painful. When she was in the acadamy, he had gotten her record, her's was ten times as worse as Dee's. He thought he would have never met someone worse than Dee. That was a scary thought. He would have to pay the LAPD commisoner a favor and send Dee over there for what ever reason. Maybe he would even make up a reason. The officer that had finished writting her up, glared at him and left. Just what he needed, two menices to society in the same place.

Kat looked at the citation and ripped them up and threw them away. Liz pointed at her, "You're gonna pay those citation, right?!"

"Huh? Citations? What citations?" Liz pointed at her, "Don't play the dumb blond ya know what you did."

"I honestly have no idea." Dee looked at her with a look of pure hatried. Diana sat her self down, "Now what's with that look?" He pointed at her, "Oh she can't be that bad."

"She once blamed me for hot wiring a car and driving it to a chop shop. She made all the money."

"Your kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"She can't be all that bad."

"She's minupilative as you can get. She'll even do therater crying if she thinks it will get her what she wants."

"Looks like Ryo is trying to make nice."

"Nope. He just got roped into what ever she wanted."

"Kat here's your coffee."

"Thank you! You are such a doll! I vote we kidnap him and take him back! Show those brutes a true gentleman." She kissed him on the cheeck, and a chair went crareening at her head, she ducked just in time, "What the fuck!?" She saw Dee standing up, "What the fuck is your problem!"

"Your a fucking black widow!" She made some gestures, "What are you talking about?!" She reconized the look, "You need to calm down."

"Like the fuck I will!"

"You're making a scene!"

"Like you don't!" Kat snapped her fingers at him, "This ain't about me! I didn't chuck a chair at your empty head!" Than it clicked in her head, she had stepped over the thin white line. She had to submit, no matter how much she haited it. She held up her hands in surrender, "Look. He ain't worth using. There's one thing I maybe, but I don't use friends. I use enemies that's it." She picked up her coffee and left. Her group looked at her, "She's leaving."

"No escalation."

"No buildings coming down."

"We don't have to replace anything or pay for anything she broke."

"Someone call the Guiness book of world records! Quick!"

She had gotten info about that chunk of lard of having a lover, she just never thought the lover would be male. And apparently Ryo was the man. She sighed. How anyone could love that hot head was beyound her. Besides that, who was he calling a black widow? She never took anything of true value from him. She flopped down into a random chair and began to gently spin the chair around.


End file.
